


Lack of affection

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Emil, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: No tener la atención de Emil era lo último que Michele hubiera querido para su cumpleaños, y no conforme con eso, hará algo no solo para obtenerlo, sino también para que el checo termine cuestionando sus propios sentimientos.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Emil Nekola, Leo de la Iglesia & Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino & Georgi Popovich, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 3





	Lack of affection

**Author's Note:**

> ∆ One-Shot, dedicado al cumpleaños de Mickey ❤️
> 
> ∆ Intento de humor

Festejar su cumpleaños con una casa llena de gente que conocía, más no apreciaba, no era lo que Michele hubiese querido para tal día. 

Y bueno, tampoco es que hubiera pensado en algo mejor, pero vaya mierda, ¡No quería estar rodeado de gente!

No iba a decir que era el centro de atención, porque si bien la fiesta era para festejar a ambos Crispino, pero la que se llevaba las miradas y pláticas era Sara, la cuál… era una de las razones por las que había aceptado ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Sin embargo, sentía frustración porque ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a hablarle, con tantos queriendo convivir con su hermana le era imposible, y bien a él no le importaba alejarlos como casi siempre había hecho con los hombres que querían coquetearle, pero al fin de cuentas, ella lo disfrutaba, se estaba divirtiendo; No podía darse el lujo de arruinarle el rato solo por su atención. 

Además, por lo mismo de que se habían independizado; se supone que él debería dedicarse más en disfrutar de su cumpleaños a su manera, y también, sabía que en el primer intento de querer alejarla de cualquier hombre, ella no dudaría de correrlo fuera de aquella casa, por más que el festejo se estaba realizando en la casa de Mila Babicheva, que generosa se había ofrecido a organizar todo.

Aunque bien, salir de aquel ambiente alcoholizado no sonaba tan mala idea después de todo.

Ya ni siquiera era Sara lo que mantenía a Michele quedarse ahí; Emil Nekola le había insistido mucho más que nadie en quedarse, y por ello intentaba disfrutar de la situación,

Pero para su desagrado, el barbudo ni siquiera se encontraba a su lado.

Lo peor, es que no era nadie más que el estúpido canadiense ególatra, junto a Leo De la Iglesia que estaban hablando a sus anchas junto a él, en lo que seguían refrescando su garganta con cerveza extranjera, la cuál muy apenas el Crispino masculino se atrevió a tocar esa noche.

Miraba el parloteo de risas estallidas entre los tres jóvenes, mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá, que poco a poco iba siendo despejado ya que algunos querían pasar la fiesta en otra parte de la casa.

Pero bueno, no duró mucho estando solitario por el área. Georgi se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Tuve la esperanza de que quitarías tu cara plana para este día. —El mayor no evitó las risas socarronas.

—Precisamente, es que por eso mantengo mi postura habitual. —Defendió Michele, ablandando un poco su ceño fruncido. 

—Pero algo te molesta ¿qué es? —Georgi pensó— Estoy entre la felicidad de tu hermana, o que Emil no está como cachorro siguiendote detrás de tus pies…

El italiano chistó los dientes en reacción a las suposiciones del ruso. 

Pero no es que estuviera tan equivocado.

—Obviamente me gusta que mi hermana se divierta, aún y si tengo que tragarme el coraje de que los chicos se le acerquen demasiado, y sobre todo ese estúpido coreano. 

Georgi miró de reojo a Seung-Gil, que mantenía una mano cerca a la cintura de la mujer Crispino, mientras esta misma enganchaba un brazo alrededor de la nuca del asiático. Suficiente posición prometedora para molestar al gemelo celoso.

—Y bien, en respecto a Emil —El castaño continuó— él puede estar con quien quiera, no porque sea mi cumpleaños se debe de sentir obligado en permanecer a mi lado.

—Pero es algo que no te gusta en lo absoluto. —En vez de hacerlo ver cómo una suposición, Georgi lo había afirmado más que nada, algo que hizo que Michele diera un quejido en negación.

—Eso no es…

—No dejas de fulminar a JJ y Leo con tus bonitos ojos —Delató y halagó sin pena— y mira que realmente están manteniendo muy divertido a Emil que no deja de reír.

Michele quería golpear a Georgi, por bocón y porque recalcaba lo que siempre pasaba en realidad con sus emociones, tanto que le era difícil estar dando de su humor a gusto.

Pero si, detestaba que Emil no estuviera como estúpido a su lado, repartiendo sonrisas y risas por cualquier cosa que decía para él o incluso para si, pero que aún así compartía.

No es que le molestara que tuviese amigos, ¿pero acaso no era el cumpleañero? ¡El checo estúpido debería de estar brindándole su atención! y no a los dos americanos.

—Es un idiota. —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios morenos. No le era necesario confirmarle a Popovich que había acertado.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que quieres compartir este momento importante con él? Eres el cumpleañero después de todo, además… ¿Que no son novios o algo?

—¿Eres tonto? Dañaría mi orgullo. No quiero mostrar vulnerabilidad. 

—No sería raro, con él siempre lo eres.

—¡No es cierto!

—No estoy ciego, puedo ver como con Emil puedes ser tan dócil. —Tocó el hombro del menor, el cual bruscamente se apartó— Pero está bien, es tu novio.

—¡N-No es mi novio! 

—¡Eso no me lo puedes negar! Se estaban besando en el banquete de la última competencia europea.

—¡Siempre nos besamos! Pero no significa que seamos novios. —Hizo un leve gesto disgustado, mirando hacia abajo, como si quisiera buscar alguna excusa— ¿Q-Que los amigos no se besan algunas veces?

Cómo respuesta, solo obtuvo una mirada desaprobatoria del ruso.

—Eres todo un desastre.

Por supuesto que no le creía tal cuento que Michele le proporcionaba. No era secreto para Georgi ni para ninguno de los patinadores que entre el checo y Crispino había algo más que amistad, y estaba más que seguro que los mismos también lo reconocían. 

Pero no, el ruso no estaba para soportar las negaciones que Mickey se daba. No está vez.

Estaba por levantarse e irse a viborear las botanas y demás bebidas, pero la mano firme del italiano fue lo que retuvo la acción, siendo incluso atraído más cerca que antes.

—No quiero estar solo. —Le abrazó el brazo— No resistiré más permaneciendo aquí solo, y no tengo a dónde ir a dormir.

Georgi echó un resoplido— Puedes hospedarte conmigo, pero no creo irme pronto, prometí ayudarle a Mila hasta tarde, algunos se quedarán a dormir aquí.

—¡Pues que ellos la ayuden! Es el colmo que quieran hospedaje, pero no se atrevan a hacer algo por ello.

Mickey se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca infantil, que por un lado a Georgi le pareció adorable.

—Quiero irme, Georgi. Detesto al novio de mi hermana, y me da náuseas de tan solo ver qué Emil me está ignorando. —Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de asegurarse en lo que estaba por decir— Lo quiero, Emil es importante para mí, pero no es justo que yo tenga que mostrar lo mal que me siento solo porque el idiota se le da la gana de hacerme sentir así.

Quería llorar. La picazón en el entorno de sus ojos estaba amenazando por las lágrimas. Gruñó más fuerte para sí, tratando de que su orgullo no se viera afectado por ello.

Este estaba siendo el peor cumpleaños del mundo.

—Ooww, tranquilo Misha. —Georgi lo atrajo a un abrazo— Estoy seguro que él no está ignorándote por gusto, quizás hay una razón de por medio en esto. —Le sacudió un poco. Esperando poder animarle, por lo menos para seguir con la fiesta.

—N-No me toques… —Se removía entre los brazos del ruso. No le gustaba mucho los abrazos, y Georgi aún no alcanzaba el nivel de confianza para tener ese derecho.

Poco después se dejó. Aunque se mantuvo rígido por el contacto físico, no hizo más que recostar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, seguido por Popovich.

Había desviado su mirada para donde estaba su hermana, encontrandola aún cerca de Seung, pero está vez solo se sostenían la mano mientras ella miraba el celular, y el otro conversaba con Mila, que parecía no hacer más que molestarlo, apostando por el semblante no tan inexpresivo del coreano, lo cerca que daba es una mueca hastiada.

Luego de eso, sus ojos violáceos se atrevieron a volver a presenciar al checo junto a los otros dos, en ese instante, cruzó vista con la de Leo, que no tardó en regresar por mirar a Nekola, pareciendo susurrarle algo.

En cuanto sintió que Georgi lo soltaba, se reincorporó, alzando una ceja por la manera confidencial que el latino se puso con Emil.

—Ven, tomémonos fotos en lo que la música se pone mejor. 

Michele no tuvo tiempo para negar, ya había sido aprisionado nuevamente por uno de los brazos del ruso, inclinándose a su lado y haciendo la captura del momento en su celular.

Para la segunda foto hizo una mejor cara, no sonrió, pero su expresión se había suavizado para poder hacer de la foto menos tediosa. Extrañamente no se opuso en cuanto Georgi jaló una de sus mejillas, hasta besarla incluso. Por lo menos intentaba ser amistoso por su día.

Cuando terminaron, verificaron las fotos, pero en lo que Popovich juzgaba sus propias expresiones, Michele notó como el checo los miraba desde su lugar.

Inútilmente fingió no verlo, pero la curiosidad había despertado. Emil no dejaba de dirigir su vista, aún y si seguía en la conversación con sus amigos, Michele percibía esa mirada azul en él y en el ruso.

No supo qué tipo de fuerza de voluntad tenía en esos momentos, ni el porque simplemente la obtuvo en repentino, pero, tan solo ignoró su propio protocolo de espacio personal, y se dignó a rodear el cuello de Georgi con ambos brazos, acercándose un poco más.

—Podemos tomar más fotos si quieres. 

El ruso miró a su amigo con cierta sorpresa ante su repentina postura abierta, pero no tardó en acceder con una sonrisa agradable.

—Bien, ya estás comenzando a disfrutar tu cumpleaños…

Volviendo a fotografiarse a ambos, Mickey se daba la oportunidad después de dar una rápida mirada a Emil, que ya parecía no prestar mucha atención a la plática entre los americanos, y ni siquiera ocultaba su intención de mirar a dónde el italiano.

Y su ademán no era tan agradable. 

Estaba serio.

Con eso, Mickey se contuvo una sonrisa instintiva al suponer lo que pasaba con el checo. 

—Si, creo que ya es momento de divertirme un poco…

*********

Han pasado varios minutos desde que Emil ha estado dirigiendo su vista directo al sofá. Presenciaba el como uno de los gemelos festejados se encontraba divertido en los brazos de uno del equipo ruso.

No se trataba de Sara, no con Mila.

Era Michele, junto a Georgi.

Se sentía extraño; no es que le incomodara que su amigo se relajara, al fin de cuentas era su cumpleaños, y es que una de las razones por las que no se encontraba a su lado era que también quería que se despejara y pudiese encontrar entretenimiento a su elección, ahora que estaban entre compañeros de patinaje, y uno que otro ruso de más, invitados de Mila.

Sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que eso pudiese causar una especie de molestia en su estómago con ver qué, Michele se lo estaba pasando muy apegado y gustoso con el mayor.

Sostuvo un modo inexpresivo, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención, tampoco quería preocupar a nadie.

Aunque fue inevitable para Leo, que notó de inmediato que ya no estaba en el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Sucede algo, amigo?

Emil parpadeó un poco, volviendo hacia el latino. Se atrevió a negar.

—No, no… No es nada.

Al no creerle, De la iglesia miró donde el rubio se distraía. Suficiente fue a simple vista que se trataba de Michele, que con una diminuta sonrisa posaba con Georgi Popovich para las selfies, al mismo tiempo que se reían muy cómplices.

—Creo que entiendo tu molestia…

—¿Ah? —JJ alzó una ceja, uniéndose a la compartida del momento que ahora presenciaban sus amigos— Oh, el italiano gruñón no parece tan gruñón. 

—Es su cumpleaños, es normal que se la quiera pasar bien. —Opinó Leo, por un lado queriendo calmar la posible duda que estaba sintiendo Emil.

—Pues parece muy cómodo de lo que esperaba —Leroy le tomó un sorbo a su cerveza— Pensé que solo se llevaba bien contigo, Emil…

El checo sabía que su amigo podía estar diciendo eso sólo para molestarle un poco, no le hubiera importado, pero sin poder evitarlo, hizo que incluso el malestar revoloteara más.

—No pasa nada —Por supuesto que no, ¿verdad?— Mickey puede tener los amigos que quiera.

Intento sonreír, y convencerse de sus propias palabras. Que fuesen tan fácil creerlas como decirlas.

—Pues… Yo los veo tan cariñosos —El canadiense señaló otro lado— Así como Sara y Seung-Gil…

—Jean… —El latino quiso intervenir.

Emil borró su sonrisa, pero no fue inmediata en mostrarse su semblante más frustrado, no le daría el gusto al americano.

—Georgi suele ser muy amistoso con las personas que aprecia, no sería raro que Mickey quiera regresarle el gesto —Se encogió de hombros— Incluso eso es bueno, demuestra que se abre más a las personas…

Miró a JJ con una ceja alzada. Mostró su botella de cerveza vacía, por lo que dió a entender en ir a conseguir más, y sin palabra alguna, se fue.

Aprovecharon la ausencia del europeo para que Leo golpeara levemente el hombro del canadiense.

—¿Eres imbécil? 

—No, soy realista. —Comentó Jean entre risas, aún y sobando la parte agredida— Esos modos no los haces con cualquiera. —Se terminó lo poco que quedaba de su bebida— Es más, así es la manera en la que Emil se porta con Michele…

—Si, y por eso hiciste mal en insinuarle todo eso a Emil. A él le gusta, hombre. Lo molestaste. —Iglesia miró un poco más al italiano y al ruso.

—Es por eso que hice todo eso Leo. —JJ cruzó de brazos— Ya es hora de que nuestro amigo enamorado necesite un gran empujón, y no hay nada mejor como los celos…

Ambos observaron como Michele siguió al checo con la mirada al entrar a la cocina. Acto seguido, tomó un poco de distancia con el azabache.

—¿Y sabes? Creo que no soy el único que cree eso.

…..

Michele había dejado de lado en pasar selfies; Vio como el checo se había ido a la cocina.

No había visto mucha inquietud de su parte, pero con haber notado que la sonrisa tonta había desaparecido le fue suficiente para el italiano de que… En verdad al checo no le gustó lo que hacía.

Pero al parecer, aún no era suficiente como para que el menor se dignara a ir hacia él y obtener su atención por completo, ¡Que idiota tan difícil! 

Soltó un suspiro pesado, cruzando de brazos en lo que miraba a la nada con frustración.

—Obtuve buenas tomas, las subiré al Instagram. —Comentó Georgi, haciendo tal acción al tiempo que bebía de su cerveza, pero no consiguió nada; estaba vacía— Uhh, primero iré por más bebida.

Con eso, Michele se le cruzó una idea inmediata, deteniendo nuevamente al ruso de que se levantará del sofá.

—No es necesario, te traeré una…

—Oh, descuida, puedo ir…

—¡Te la traeré, dije!

Georgi alzó ambas manos en signo de rendición, quedando algo desconcertado por la ruda amabilidad del italiano.

Por otro lado, Mickey sabía que se encontraría a Emil en la cocina, por ende tenía la intención de seguir su juego.

Fue directo a dónde las bebidas, obteniendo dos botellas, manteniendo su vista de reojo al checo que bebía de la suya.

—Uhm… —Mickey se aclaró su garganta— Pensé que estabas con Leo y el tonto de Leroy.

Nekola sobresaltó a la presencia del hombre italiano, sonrojándose levemente al tener sus ojos violetas fijas en él.

—Solo… solo estoy… —Levantó un poco más su botella— Y bueno, JJ se estaba volviendo pesado…

—Pensé que lo amabas, o eso asegurabas.

Mickey soltó la primera risa de la noche, o eso lo fue para Emil, que no tardó en quedar fascinado, como si de una melodía se tratara.

—Hay veces en las que sí podría dejarlo hablando solo.

—No hay ningún momento en la que no desee hacer eso. 

Emil alzó una ceja, evitando duras penas en reír.

—Pensé que le darías una oportunidad…

—¿Quién dice que estoy para soportar a ese tonto?

—Bueno… —El checo rascó su mejilla— Te veías muy alegre, con Georgi…

Michele no tardó en entender a lo que Emil quiso decirle. Tampoco en sentirse un poco victorioso cuando el otro se tornó un poco menos expresivo.

—Georgi es… Cursi, una reina del drama —Mickey rodó sus ojos— Pero él es soportable. —Comenzó a abrir su cerveza— Incluso llega a ser muy agradable, conforme vas avanzando la conversación con él.

—Oh, eso es una sorpresa.

Aquello había sonado con sarcasmo, o es lo que el italiano quería creer, otro indicio de que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

—¿Te molesta acaso que me divierta con Gosha?

"Gosha", eso había confundido, y por desconocida razón… molestado, a Emil.

—¿Gosha? Pensé que solo Mila le decía así.

—Solo gente que le tiene aprecio. —Michele le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza— Mh, él me dice "Misha", así que me parece aceptable que yo le llame con un apodo.

Ha decir verdad, Michele había permitido ese nombre por parte de Georgi mientras no le llamara por "Mickey", ya que para él, ese mote le parecía más íntimo.

… Y con íntimo, quiere decir que solo familiares, y alguien muy especial podían decirle así.

Solo Emil podía tener ese criterio.

—En verdad es… Grandioso que le hayas dado confianza tan rápido a Georgi.

Había querido decirlo entre risas, pero no sabía porque al checo le estaba costando ser el siempre alegre en esa noche.

Mickey no lo había dado por desapercibido.

—¿En serio te gusta? 

Emil bebió primero, luego liberó una carcajada que tomó a tanto el italiano como a los presentes de sobresalto.

—¡Por supuesto! Te mereces lo mejor Mickey, y es tu cumpleaños, así que debes de celebrarlo al máximo, y que mejor que haciendo más amigos. 

El checo le dio unas palmadas ligeras en la espalda. Tratando de irse de allí, antes de que sintiera que podía llorar de la vergüenza.

Obviamente, aquel gesto se sintió de lo más seco para Michele; Se sentía mal, pero no quería quitar de lado lo que quería conseguir de su "amigo". 

Así que quitó pena alguna, y camino fuera de la cocina, viendo que Georgi apenas iba por dónde fue.

—¿Qué haces?

—Iba por mi cerveza… —El italiano le alzó la bebida. Georgi la aceptó— Gracias… —Miro hacia atrás de reojo— Ví a Emil salir de la cocina, ¿Hablaste con él?

—Pues si, si… —Mickey mordió un poco su labio— Él creyó que… Me estaba divirtiendo mucho contigo, y quería que así fuera…

—Oh, pero le dijiste que tú querías pasarla con él, ¿No? 

El ruso abrió su botella, más no bebió de inmediato, no cuando notó que el menor se había quedado callado.

Entrecerró sus ojos, con duda.

—¿Le dijiste?

El castaño se encogió de hombros— Pude no haberle dicho nada…

Los ojos de Gosha se agrandaron de primera impresión. Mientras que el italiano le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, queriendo evitar su posible mirada acusatoria.

Y claro, Georgi no tardó en darla.

—Por eso salió algo afligido de la cocina…

Michele se incorporó, tomando al mayor por un brazo— ¿De verdad? ¿Se veía molesto o algo así?

—¡Eso es lo que querías conseguir! —El azabache se apartó del agarre— ¡Querías ponerlo de mal humor!

—¡Por supuesto! —Confesó sin pena, Michele no se molestó en seguir negar— Luego de que él lo hizo al no estar conmigo —Dió otro sorbo— Le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Michele podía haberla jodido. Con el ruso sabiendo sus intenciones, sería más difícil poder cumplir con su cometido. Tendría que buscar otros métodos.

Pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, Georgi ya había pasado un brazo por sus hombros.

—Bueno, si no queda de otra…

Mickey arqueo una de sus cejas desconcertado.

—¿Qué? 

—Oye, debiste ser más considerado. He pasado por muchos líos amorosos y rupturas —Mostró una fingida expresión dolida. Segundos después, sonrió— pero cuando veo una situación aparte, no dudaré en meter mis narices.

—Tch —El italiano se apartó, sujetando con más firmeza su cerveza, acercándola a su boca para ocultar un sonrojo— No es un lío amoroso, idiota.

—Dilo como quieras Misha. El punto es que te ayudaré… 

Antes de seguir con la conversación, la música se había retirado. Más vieron como Leo de la Iglesia se dirigía a colocar lo que era un reproductor de música, conectandola con las bocinas.

La música volvió al presente, aunque está vez había cambiado la letra rusa con una extranjera.

El latino dejó a cargo a Otabek de reproducir la música, mientras se acercaba al canadiense, que se encontraba en medio de todo.

—¿Extrañaron a su rey? —JJ caminaba alrededor, hasta detenerse en donde estaba el azabache y el Crispino masculino— Por favor, concédenos el honor de bailar con nosotros esta primera pieza.

Michele no tuvo tiempo de protestar al ya haber sido tomado por el ególatra, y por sorpresa, Leo lo empujaba de atrás. 

La gente no se apartó del todo, pero dejaron espacio para que el canadiense y su amigo también comenzarán a bailar, e intentar que el italiano lo hiciera.

—¿No crees que esto atraerá las narices de Emil? —Susurró Jean cerca del oído del italiano, sosteniéndolo un poco de su cintura para mantener su cercanía.

Michele no evitó su ceño fruncido, pero una vez que vio por cortó momento que el checo se quedó apoyado en la pared para mirarlos sin problema alguno, fue suficiente para que el mismo castaño siguiera al estúpido canadiense, obviamente, manteniendo su espacio, por lo que se apartó sin cuidado de su agarre en su cadera.

Un poco más animado, encontró su propio ritmo al compás de  _ London Bridge  _ de Fergie, volteo al lado del latino, que parecía moverse con más maestría, además de que se veía dispuesto a guiarlo.

Leo sabía que esto podía causar cierta inquietud en su amigo checo, pero al igual que JJ, él creía que era momento que el rubio tomara riendas a sus sentimientos, así que no le quedó de otra que cooperar.

Mientras tanto, Michele dejó de lado la posible vergüenza, y reconoció que se estaba divirtiendo. Además, le gustaba de cierta forma como la gente se quedaba admirando, y animando cada vez más el baile. Se sentía increíble, justo como cuando patinaba en una competencia.

Le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, como creía que merecía. 

Pero la única que le importaba, era la de cierta mirada azulada que afortunadamente pudo obtener.

—Que bien mueves esas caderas, Michele. —Halagó JJ.

—Cállate o te noqueo en estos momentos. —Amenazó, sin dejar de moverse.

—Oh, no creo que quieras hacer eso. 

El canadiense tomó con ambas manos las partes elogiadas. Tuvo una reacción agresiva del cumpleañero, pero siguió sosteniendo.

—¿Q-Qué demonios haces, imbécil?

—Solo sígueme, esto le gustará a Emil.

No estaba seguro si seguir las "recomendaciones" del americano, pero bueno, quería causar el mejor salseo posible, así que no tuvo opción más que obedecer a lo pedido por Jean. 

Ambos hicieron un movimiento serpeneante; JJ apego más la parte de su abdomen para abajo hacia la parte trasera del italiano. No viéndose en una pose del todo vulgar, pero si comprometedora.

Michele pudo sentir incomodidad, de no ser porque ahora, Emil no se dispuso a ocultar su irritación por aquello que estaban haciendo. Así que no fue quisquilloso, de alguna manera no podía desistir, por lo que rendido, él mismo completó el apego al cuerpo del americano.

No duraron mucho en esa posición, pero la cercanía siguió, ahora JJ estaba frente suyo, dejando solo una mano en apoyo a la cadera contraria. Solo moviendo estás mismas, de arriba hacia abajo, casi tocando el suelo de la pista. 

Leo volvió a unirse a estos, no teniendo el mismo apego hacia Mickey como Jean, pero su baile seguía siendo dedicado a él; Michele no quiso ser grosero, y optó por quedar a una distancia igual a ambos americanos.

En la parte contraria de dónde se encontraban todos, estaba Emil, cuyo humor desgraciadamente había bajado al ver que sus amigos se dispusieron a divertirse con  _ su  _ Mickey.

Bien, sabía que no debía, y quizás está exagerando. A sus amigos siempre les entró la intriga en el italiano. Intentaron acercarse, pero por su complejo de hermano mayor protector se les hizo muy difícil interactuar, por más que incluso en un momento JJ tuvo una novia. 

Si pudiera, dejaría de sentirse tan mal. Él no era nadie para prohibir a Mickey convivir con más personas, se supone que esto era lo que quería para él.

Pero, bueno… ¿Por qué tenían que precisamente bailar ese ritmo tan expuesto? 

Dejó de divagar en sus pesadumbres, cuando miró que ahora Georgi era invitado por el mismo Mickey a bailar con él.

JJ y Leo se habían dado espacio en ambos, más no dejaron de bailar, ahora al ritmo de una canción que era una mezcla entre inglés y español.

No había sido mejor ahora.

Vio como Georgi no se preocupó en mantener el espacio personal, y tampoco es que Michele se molestara en ello; Una sonrisa divertida se apareció en su rostro, ahora no quitando sus ojos violeta de los zafiro del ruso. Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras se susurraban, quien sabe que cosa, pero a Emil no le importaba.

O eso quería aferrarse, pero por dentro estaba que se moría. Tener que ser testigo de que quizás, en la vida de Mickey ya no iba a ser suficiente su compañía, y ahora buscaba más.

¿A quién engañaba? Quería a Michele para él. No estaba bien que pensara así, pero no podía evitarlo. 

Cabe aclarar que no le desagradaba Georgi, pero en esos momentos no le importaría apartar al ruso del lado de Mickey. 

...

No supo cuántos minutos han pasado, pero ahora, Michele se encontraba bailando con Georgi, aunque veía que de vez en cuando JJ y Leo se unían al baile, siguiendo complaciendo al italiano para darle su merecido festejo.

Sin embargo, poco a poco se fueron a bailar con Sara que también quería tomar su llamado en el centro del lugar.

Mickey quería intervenir, pero la mano de Georgi lo tomó de un costado, haciendo que le mirara.

—Nekola no se ve para nada feliz. —Le susurró, recordándole al menor lo que estaba queriendo hacer en primer lugar.

—Sin embargo, aún no se atreve a hacer algo al respecto. 

Mientras Crispino se decidía entre seguir o tomar un descanso, Georgi dió más cercanía hacia sus cuerpos.

—Solo me queda una idea por el momento.

—¿Ah…?

El mentón del italiano fue alzado, volviendo a tener fijo la vista de los ojos de Georgi hacia los suyos. Un rubor poco a poco se formaba en sus mejillas, e instintivamente entrelamía sus labios.

—G-Georgi —El italiano puso una mano por el hombro del mayor— no creo que pueda…

Tampoco sabía si era capaz de llegar tan lejos, besar a alguien solo para su propio beneficio, no le parecía correcto, por más que el ruso estuviera de acuerdo en seguirle la corriente.

—Oh, no te preocupes —Siguió susurrando, aprovechando que sus rostros se encontraban más cerca— No creo que pase, aunque te aseguro que no seré yo quien detenga esto…

No alcanzó a reaccionar por lo confundido que lo dejó esas últimas palabras, pues alguien ya se había atrevido a alejarlo del ruso, y de la demás gente en general.

Volteando a ver hacia quien era, se encontró con Emil, ya bastante fastidiado por todo lo que tuvo que soportar al mirar tanto.

Georgi, despreocupado, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, pero ahora tomando la cerveza pendiente.

—De nada~

….

Ambos chicos llegaron al baño más alejado de la casa. 

En cuanto cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Emil se recargo en esta, como si quisiera estar seguro de que el italiano no saldría, no hasta que hablaran.

Este mismo fingía no saber lo que pasaba. La verdad es que podía incluso dar una gran intriga, no sabía mucho de lo que podía ser un Emil enojado.

Pero bueno, la primera cosa que notó, es que simplemente no necesitaba de un ceño fruncido, con el hecho de que la sonrisa característica del checo era inexistente en estos momentos, era prueba del disgusto.

Empezó él mismo, con una esticulacón de manos en signo de dudas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quieres que te vea hacer mierda?

Emil dió un pequeño "Ja", mientras apoyaba una mano en la puerta.

—Hazte el gracioso.

—Bueno, estoy ansioso. Quiero ir a bailar un poco más. 

El ceño fruncido ahora sí se hizo visible en Emil, apretando un poco el puño de dónde se apoyaba.

—Ahora sí estás dispuesto a ir de fiestero, ¿eh?

—¡Es mi cumpleaños, tarado! Quiero pasarla bien —No estaba siendo falso, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, dejando de lado la situación que estaba pasando en ese instante— ¿Que no es lo que querías? ¿Que hiciera amigos y me divirtiera?

—Si, si… Quiero que seas feliz, que te sientas bien, ¡Ahhh! —Se pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos rubios— No solo hoy, sino siempre. Quiero que todos los días sonrías y le veas las cosas buenas a la vida…

—¿Entonces por qué me sacaste del baile y me trajiste hasta aquí para que te viera a punto del llanto…?

—¡Porque no quiero que hagas todo lo que te dije con Georgi!

Bien, haber oído ese reproche con un tono agudo al igual que cuando Emil lo llamaba por su apodo cariñoso, no era lo que esperaba que fuese la manera que pasara.

Aún así, se atrevió a sonreír de lado. Podía parecer de una forma incrédula, y no porque realmente esperaba mucho oír eso.

—¿Por qué no? Él es mi amigo…

Emil emitió un gruñido— ¿Un amigo que estaba por besarte?

Mickey se encogió de hombros, no quería darle importancia a ese detalle que en sí no la tenía.

—Tú y yo nos hemos besado varias veces.

Quizás no debió de dar eso como ejemplo; Michele sabía que no era lo mismo, y es que tampoco quería dar a entender que los variados besos con Emil no eran importantes, porque realmente… pasaba lo contrario.

—B-Bueno, si… ¿Pero te gusta?

Michele tuvo oportunidad de expresar inquietud. Por muy dentro suyo, hubiera querido que al menos Emil diera a entender que los gestos cariñosos entre ellos habían significado algo para él.

—Ya te dije que solo somos amigos.

—¿Y él te ve igual? Porque quería besarte.

—¡¿Que importa?! Quizás estaba ebrio, yo que sé —Suspiró pesado; ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse en serio— ¿Por qué demonios te interesa lo que sienta él?

—¡Porque yo te amo! 

Eso sí había sido una sorpresa.

Bien no era la primera vez que se había cuestionado sobre los posibles sentimientos del checo, hasta los suyos propios había llegado a cuestionar, y no es como si lo hubiese podido ignorar cuando los besos también estaban a un lado.

Pero bueno, las suposiciones no eran mucho que cuando ve que eran una realidad. 

Se sonrojó más que cuando Georgi estaba por besarlo, más ahora que su corazón latía más rápido que antes; por inercia, se tocó el pecho.

—E-Eso… no es cierto…

Vio la expresión con desconcierto del checo, y no lo culpaba, él mismo tampoco entendía porque se negaba a aceptarlo.

Al final, Emil reía. Poniéndose las manos en cada costado de su cintura.

—Pensé que ya había sido lo bastante obvio antes, pero… Creo que nunca lo notaste.

Si no se refería a los besos, no, quizás no lo notó mucho. 

¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¡Emil se comportaba tal y como lo hace con todos!

Siguió negando, esta vez con la cabeza.

—Mickey, jamás bromearía con algo como esto. —Separó su espalda de la puerta, acercándose al italiano, hasta poder alcanzar a tomar una de sus manos— Estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero a ti, y por eso no soportaba que Georgi y tú estuvieran tan cerca… —Sus labios ladeaban, hasta formar una pequeña mueca irritada— Estaba celoso…

Está vez uso mucho de su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír, porque en verdad estaba que se moría por el triunfo, y la ternura, de no solo haber hecho un fastidio a Emil, sino que... Lo había puesto celoso.

Tenía celos, pero en aspecto romántico, y no solo por amistad.

De verdad que estuvo jugando con fuego.

—¿Con qué celoso?

Emil soltó una pequeña risa, pero había sonado tan desganada.

—No me culpes, no es como que Georgi no se haya visto tan insinuante a ti.

Michele rodó sus ojos.

—¿Y que con Iglesia y el rey de los tontos? —Se cruzó de brazos— No te vi tan contento con ellos bailando conmigo.

—Ugh, admito que también me incomodaron, pero sé que ellos lo hicieron con ese propósito.

Michele tosió falsamente. Retirando su mano lejos de la de Emil.

—Yo… yo también.

El rubio le miró con extrañes. No supo sí había oído bien.

—¿Tú… tú también qué?

Mickey echó un suspiro cansado, más no se iba a permitir afligirse aún. Tenía que decir la verdad.

Y de paso, también reclamarle a ese checo tonto.

—Mira, lo que pasó con Georgi… —Mordió su labio inferior— No fue más que con la misma intención de ponerte de mal humor. 

El semblante serio de Emil lo había prevenido de lo que pudiese pensar luego de eso, quizás sus sentimientos se irían y no habría más que besos, quien sabe. Esperaba que solo estuviese siendo melodramático.

—¿Me… Me estás tomando el pelo?

Mickey negó— Es decir, si tuvo intención de besarme, pero solo porque le dije que quería hacerte enojar…

Bien, eso seguía oyéndose mal.

—Michele, ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo todo el rato?

Aquella pregunta había sido imprevista, siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerla mejor y que no sonara como una novia berrinchuda; su sonrojo no se había desaparecido, incluso sintió que se intensificaba, pero esta vez aseguraba que era más de vergüenza.

Pero se quitó esa mentalidad, no podía echarse para atrás.

Emil solo se tocó su propio brazo, tratando de articular las palabras correctas, y tratar de entender a Michele. Ignorando el detalle de que había cambiado el tema repentinamente.

—Bueno, como pudiste ver, estaba con Leo y Jean…

—No me quieras hacer estúpido —Su tono de voz habitual había regresado— ¿Por qué estabas con ellos… Y no conmigo? Se supone que hoy más que nunca debiste estar a mi lado.

Nekola comprendió lo que quiso decir ahora, y no fue para bien, pues comenzó a sentirse mal por como Mickey le miraba.

—Pero… Pero al menos estuviste con Georgi...

—¡No es lo mismo! Yo esperé a que fueras hacia mi. Quería que nosotros tomáramos las estúpidas selfies, que tú me invitaras a bailar, y que incluso me insistieras en beber porque quieras o no, siempre termino embriagado por tu culpa. —Sacudió un poco su nariz. Resistía a dar indicios de posible llanto— Pero está bien, porque siempre sueles cuidarme, procuras de que no me pase nada.

Más que enfadado, ya estaba más impaciente porque el checo comprendiera lo que realmente sintió, tanto que no medía cuando decía o no una tontería, o solo se suavizaba.

—Mickey… 

—Pero me dejaste solo Emil, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Era obvio que me iba a largar con el estúpido de Georgi! o incluso hacerla de mal tercio con Sara y Lee, ya nada importaba.

El checo reprimió una sonrisa— Si te soy sincero, pensé un momento en que irías a hacer eso.

No podía recriminar esa suposición, él mismo también creyó haberlo hecho en algún momento de la noche.

—Pues al final no lo hice, porque pensé que estaríamos juntos. 

Eso fue suficiente para Emil, quitó cualquier gesto que demostrara su diversión, regresando a la culpabilidad.

Michele terminó por sentarse en la taza del baño, encima de la tapa que la tenía cubierta; apoyó sus codos en cada rodilla, y jugaba con sus propios dedos.

—Quería acercarme, no creas que no lo pensé… —Ya no lo miraba, por lo que Emil no logró notar que su rostro ya tenía cierta capa de carmesí— Georgi también me dijo que lo hiciera, que fuera a… Exigirte tu compañía. Pero… Bueno, me pudo más el orgullo y el enojo, así que hice todo ese show, solo para…

—Para hacerme sufrir, ¿no? —Por más que sí había pasado mal rato, ahora lo veía como un buen relato— Lo lograste, como ya te conté. Llegué a pensar que incluso ya no sería nada para ti, ni siquiera… Como un posible pretendiente de Sara.

Ante eso último, Michele solo pudo sentir pena; había tardado un año para aceptar que Emil nunca pretendió a su hermana, y para acabarla, solo se convenció cuando la vio insistente con el patinador coreano.

Se agitó mentalmente, no queriendo desviarse de la situación.

—Tampoco tienes que exagerar.

Nekola encogió sus hombros— Cuando uno está celoso, puede llegar a pensar lo peor. Tú más que nadie debes saberlo, siempre creías que Sara y yo nos íbamos a escapar de ti en vez de ir al club.

—Tampoco te burles. —Alzó su vista, solo para mostrar amenaza.

—Lo siento.

Resopló; no podía molestarse del todo con Emil.

Ya ni siquiera sabía si había sido buena idea haber dado todo ese alboroto. Al fin de cuentas, solo logró que ahora todo se volviera un caso bochornoso, por más que disfrutó del hecho de que Emil lo celó, y que había tenido lo que en un principio anhelaba: su atención.

Pero no fue de la mejor manera, y ahora terminó sintiéndose peor que en un principio; quizás no sonaba tan descabellado la idea de que interpretaba el rol de la novia desesperada. Porque en conclusión, sólo quería que el checo estuviera con él.

Si, hubiera evitado mucho si tan solo no fuera tan petulante al grado de no querer llorar solo porque le costaba demostrar sentimientos.

—Mickey… 

El italiano no reaccionó a su llamado, aunque no vio reiteración en Emil. En vez de eso, se sentó en el suelo, justo en frente suyo.

No logró esconder su rostro ruborizado, mezclado entre la timidez y el gusto por tener al rubio tan cerca.

—Siento no haberme juntado contigo. —Ahora fue turno de él en desviar su mirada— No lo hice, porque quería darte tu espacio. Cómo te digo, quería que te divirtieras, y pensé que yo podría ser algún pequeño obstáculo…

Mickey no supo si expresar enojo, o simplemente reír ante semejante estupidez que su amigo decía.

—Sé que me verás como idiota por pensar así, ya después de decirme todo lo que en verdad sentías. 

Bueno, el que él mismo lo haya reconocido, mantuvo la postura del italiano.

—Pero… Por otro lado —Ahora fue el turno del checo en tomar un sonrojo, mientras rascaba su nuca— Quería… Confesarme está misma noche, ya sabes… Con unas flores, chocolates, o un detalle costoso, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo, así que pensaba solo hacerlo, cuando diéramos los discursos de cumpleaños.

—Oh mierda, me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. —Michele cubrió su rostro, ahora sentía pena ajena— N-No me malinterpretes, pero hubiera muerto de vergüenza…

—Si, no me pareció tan buena idea después de todo… —Le pensó un poco; en verdad que no lo había sido— Pero JJ insistió.

—Y sigue haciéndole caso a ese idiota.

Ambos concordaron en reír, Emil paro unos segundos antes, solo para volver a admirar la sonrisa del italiano.

No obstante, Michele se apenó más al tener esa mirada azul tan fija, inmediatamente dejó de sonreír. Al parecer el checo había calmado un poco su ansiedad.

Pero aún mantenía cierta aflicción.

—Mickey, en verdad lamento lo que te hice sentir. Si… si hubiera sabido que en verdad querías estar conmigo, no hubiera dudado en ir hacia ti. Fui un idiota.

—Si, lo fuiste. En serio que me sentí pésimo. —Por más que había dicho eso sin dificultad, no había querido hacerlo así— Pero también debo disculparme. Ambos nos equivocamos, y nos hicimos ideas erróneas.

Tal vez seguía un poco irritado con todo eso, no es que no creyera en el arrepentimiento de Emil, ni que dudará de lo que sentía por él, pero… ¿En serio le había hecho creer que no era alguien importante en su vida? 

¿Ni siquiera como amigo?

—Emil… ¿Realmente creíste que no significabas nada para mi? —Trató de sonar lo más serio que podía en ese momento, más por lo que quería decir— ¿Ni… Ni siquiera cuando nos besábamos?

Siendo honesto consigo, nunca habían hablado seriamente sobre tales acciones, más que nada porque en su mayoría aquellos siempre habían pasado cuando estaban ebrios.

Pero, Michele siempre creyó que en algún modo, se podía entender que si había algo especial, y que el checo hubiera logrado entenderlo así. 

—Bueno... —Nekola se sentía más abochornado— Para mí lo eran, a pesar de que estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol… 

Bueno, por ese lado Mickey podía estar más que aliviado.

—Pero… Creo que por eso mismo nunca me tomé la molestia de verificar si significaba algo para ti. —Apretó sus labios, temiendo en decir algo que hiriera al castaño.

Y no es como que hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, pero no evitó la inquietud de Mickey. 

Pero, poco a poco fue recordando cierto detalle, que el mismo Nekola nunca se dio cuenta.

—La… La última vez que nos besamos… Yo no estaba ebrio.

Emil estaba por saltar de su sitio, al final logró caer en la sorpresa ahí mismo.

—¿N-No lo estabas?

Mickey negó, ésta vez no se resistió a sonreír— Y aún así permití que me besaras.

Lo recordaba perfectamente; Hasta él mismo había incitado al menor a hacerlo. Recordaba la nula resistencia, al primer roce el italiano se había colgado de él, y se habían besado como nunca lo hicieron.

Bueno, quizás si se habían besado con esa intensidad, no podían culparlo por no recordar, esa vez estuvo tan sobrio que hasta la sensación seguía en sus labios.

Por otro modo, Emil sí que había estado ebrio esa vez, pero no lo suficiente como para recordar el beso –Exquisito, en cualquier sentido–, pero sí lo suficiente para no identificar si el italiano también se había pasado de copas o no.

Sin embargo, ahora lo que importaba para Emil, es que Michele le correspondió bien ese beso. Él quiso besarlo, ¡Lo quería! 

—Ebrios o no, todos esos besos fueron importantes para mí, Emil. Lamento si nunca me propuse a hablarlo, n-no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, yo…

Para Emil, esas palabras fueron lo justo, para no dudar en acercarse y dar un beso casto en la mejilla colorada del contrario.

A Michele le alegró que le callara, tanto porque ya no quería seguir pasando penas, como porque había sido de una linda manera.

Cuando se propuso a mirarlo fijamente, el checo aún mantenía su cercanía, tuvo que posicionarse de rodillas para alcanzar la altura del italiano.

—Creo que… Hemos tenido suficientes disculpas por ahora. —Emil acarició la zona besada— como desenlace, ambos somos unos tontos, y celosos con falta de comunicación.

Rió muy leve, la vergüenza pudo más con él, pero no estaba para seguir pensando en eso, así que optó por atreverse a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emil.

—Y también que somos unos ebrios besadores.

El rubio rió entre dientes.

—Podemos seguir con esa rutina, o… —Pasó sus manos por las rodillas de Crispino— quizás, hacerlo bien está vez…

Quería sonreír dulcemente, de verdad que sí, ese momento lo ameritaba, y mucho más por el pequeño revoloteo agradable que estaba teniendo en su estómago, sin embargo una risa traicionera irrumpió todo momento romántico.

—Solo que no quiero que me vayas a dar esa presión social como de declararte en frente de todos. —Emil le siguió la risa.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Tomó ambas mejillas— Pero bueno, aún así… Debemos salir de aquí.

Tenía razón, pero en vez de dársela, Michele solo juntó sus frentes. Más ansioso que nunca.

—No, no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo —Sus labios estaban rozando— quiero que me des toda la atención que yo quiera, a mí y solo a mí. 

La vergüenza había desaparecido, pensaba que era hora de ser un poco caprichoso. A la mierda la gente, era su día después de todo, y tendría lo que quería.

—Tienes suerte de que sea tu cumpleaños.

—Sabes que aunque no lo sea, de todas formas lo harías, así que cállate.

Sin aguantar un segundo más, abrieron paso para besarse, esta vez para bien, y sin mucho alcohol en sus neuronas. Centrados el uno al otro, como tanto habían querido toda la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de mucho tiempo, les traigo un nuevo One shot. 
> 
> Esta vez dedicado al cumpleaños de mi bebé italiano, él y Sara estuvieron de festejo, y aunque esté más centrado a él que en su hermana, no significa que sea menos importante, amenlos a los dos por igual (?) 
> 
> ¿Les gustó ver un Emil celoso? Ya ansiaba desde hace tiempo escribir algo sobre eso, y lo aproveche ahora que la situación lo valía
> 
> Espero ya poder ponerme más las pilas para seguir escribiendo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
